


Когда автомат поет джаз

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Gods Fusion, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Urban Fantasy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: Вот в чем дело — в этот бар простые люди зайти не могли
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo / Xiao Zhan - Relationship
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196951
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Когда автомат поет джаз

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: To Neil Gaiman with Love and Squalor  
> Необходимые примечания: Лаолан - китайский бог-покровитель актеров и актрис, Эрлан-шэнь - китайский бог драконоборец, отвечающий за разлив рек, Ду Кан - китайский бог-покровитель виноделия и виноторговцев, Чан-му - китайское божество кровати.

Старый музыкальный автомат замигал красными огоньками, закашлялся и оборвал на середине песню. Какая-то древняя джазовая композиция, никто уже не помнил, кто ее исполнял и кто загрузил в автомат.   
— Опять эта штука барахлит, — бармен отставил в сторону стакан, который протирал уже добрых пять минут. — Когда ее починят?!  
— Никогда, — единственный на тот момент посетитель пододвинул стакан поближе к себе, посмотрел на пустое донышко, словно надеялся отыскать там первоклассный ром. — Никогда ее не починят. Умерли уже те, кто умел такие штуки чинить.   
Вместо ответа бармен с раздражением пнул автомат. Тот чихнул, вновь замигал — теперь уже синими огоньками, и заиграл новую песню.   
На этот раз всеми забытое кантри. Наверное, даже внуки певца не смогли бы вспомнить, что же именно пел их дед — и пел ли он когда-то вообще.   
— Странный плейлист для бара в Шанхае, не находите? — посетитель продолжал изучать пустой стакан. Теперь он приставил его к правому глазу и смотрел на бармена как в подзорную трубу.   
— Нашим гостям нравится. Говорят, что приходят сюда за атмосферой.   
— А они сюда приходят?   
Вот уже три часа посетитель сидел за барной стойкой с одним-единственным куба-либре, пустой бокал от которого вертел сейчас в руках.   
— После карантина никто никуда не ходит, — бармен подпер щеку ладонью. — Будете еще что-нибудь заказывать?   
Вместо ответа посетитель уставился в окно — там то и дело вспыхивала розовым светом вывеска другого бара. Если бы кто-то выключил кантри и прижался ухом к двери, смог бы различить голоса и смех людей, торопившихся пропустить по стаканчику.   
— У вас есть маотай? Глупо побывать в Шанхае и не попробовать маотай.   
— Глупо, — согласился бармен. В его руках откуда-то появилась бутылка с красно-белой этикеткой. Секунду назад ее не было даже на полке за его спиной.   
Посетитель сделал вид, что ничего странного не произошло. В Шанхае порой случались чудеса поудивительнее. 

Дверь в бар открылась, на несколько мгновений впуская шум голосов, гудки машин, модные биты. Лампочки на автомате пару раз мигнули, словно тот задумался: продолжать играть или все-таки окончательно сломаться. Вся его музыка и он сам остались в прошлом веке, в этом он чувствовал себя неуютно — разве что тихий, темный бар еще продолжал поддерживать жизнь в его изношенных деталях.   
— Отвратительная погода на улице, — сказал один из новых гостей, не снимая маски. — То дождь, то снег. С трудом добрались до тебя.   
Бармен просиял улыбкой.   
— Думал, долго еще вас не увижу. Столько дел, столько работы.   
Посетитель, который теперь не был единственным, с сомнением понюхал маотай, потом осторожно лизнул краешек стакана. Язык у него в полумраке казался каким-то странным: почти черным и немного раздвоенным на конце.   
Второй из новых гостей не сказал ни слова, уселся на на стул возле дальнего столика и вытянул ноги. Кроссовки у него стоили дороже, чем половина бара.   
— Работы больше стало, — согласился первый. Маску он все же снял, когда понял, что узнавать его тут некому. Если бы кто-то решился сейчас прогуляться по улице и зайти в магазинчики по дороге, сразу бы мог ткнуть пальцем: «да я же видел его, совсем недавно». Но посетитель с черным языком продолжал лизать свой маотай, а бармен давным-давно не гулял по улицам.   
— Как ограничения поснимали, дела пошли на лад, — продолжил первый. — Фильмы снимают, актеры довольны. В сложные времена никто не благодарит, слишком все заняты.   
Второй гость громко хмыкнул. Он все так же оставался в маске, разве что снял бейсболку, и его коротко стриженные волосы топорщились смешным ежиком. В руках он держал большой забавный брелок — темно-синий, в форме капли воды.   
Он вертел его между пальцами, то и дело поглядывая на посетителя.   
— Тебе-то не на что жаловаться, Ибо, — первый покачал головой. — У тебя всегда работа найдется. Реки все еще продолжают разливаться.   
Со стороны это звучало словно разговоры сумасшедших. Пусть тот, кого назвали Ибо, не сказал пока ни слова, не задал ни одного вопроса, он выглядел так, будто все понимает.   
Он действительно понимал.

Но его гораздо больше интересовал посетитель с маотаем. С момента, как Ибо вошел в бар, он не сводил с него глаз.   
Вот в чем дело — в этот бар простые люди зайти не могли.   
Он стоял на этом перекрестке, еще когда Ибо носил другое имя, а до того — еще одно, и еще. Стоял, когда Шанхай ещё не превратился в Шанхай. И все это время увидеть его могли только те, кто если и был человеком, то так давно, что даже камни на дорогах не смогли бы об этом вспомнить. 

— Рад, что ты вернулся, Лаолан. Мне рассказывали, что там про тебя пишут, чего тебе желают, — бармен налил в хрустальный бокал вино. В полумраке бара оно напоминало только что пролитую кровь. — Люди придумали машины и интернет, но все еще пытаются убивать словами.   
— Зови меня Сяо Чжань. Так привычнее. Тоже рад, что я вернулся, Ду Кан.   
— Вы меняете имена чаще, чем я пластинки в автомате. Невозможно все запомнить.   
Бармен имени не менял никогда. Не нужно придумывать ничего нового, если ты не выходишь в мир дальше, чем пару шагов за барную стойку.   
Заслышав имя «Сяо Чжань», посетитель зашипел и развернулся. Над его головой закачался драконий гребень, а разноцветный хвост ударил по полу.   
— Только не мой автомат! — вскрикнул бармен. — Я же такой больше не найду! 

Очередная всеми позабытая песня зависла на слове «домой».   
«Домой», — механически повторял автомат, когда в руках у Ибо брелок превратился в меч.   
«Домодомойдомой», — захлебывался он, когда меч просвистел в паре миллиметров от его лампочек.   
Посетитель молча бросился в атаку. Его чешуя громко шуршала по полу, заглушая все остальные звуки. Сяо Чжань сделал глоток, наблюдая, как легко Ибо уворачивается от дракона, в которого превратился посетитель. Он играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой, то и дело едва касаясь острием меча чешуйчатого тела. Скоро весь дракон оказался покрыт мелкими, но очень болезненными царапинами.   
— В этот раз слабенький за тобой пришел, — сказал Ду Кан, вновь подпирая ладонями щеки. Музыкальный автомат все еще продолжал захлебываться словами.   
— Люди тоже устают от ненависти. Им хочется чего-то нового. Хочется хороших фильмов, песен о любви.   
— Сколько веков тебя знаю, а ты все такой же идеалист. Тот, что охотился за тобой в марте, был настоящим чудовищем.   
— И посмотри, что от него осталось. Рано или поздно все устают от ненависти и приходят в театр, в оперу, приносят цветы.   
Бармен только пожал плечами.   
— Ибо, — окликнул Сяо Чжань. — Ибо... Эрлан-шэнь, у нас не так много времени.   
Израненный дракон все же нашел в себе силы броситься в последней атаке на источник голоса. Но Ибо отрубил ему голову буквально в последнюю секунду.   
— Никогда не даешь повеселиться, — мрачно сказал он, в этот раз стягивая маску с лица. Капля голубой крови дракона осталась у него на переносице.   
— В следующий раз повеселимся, — кончиками пальцев Сяо Чжань провел по лбу Ибо, стирая и кровь, и остатки тонального крема.   
— Ты все только обещаешь, — Ибо перехватил руку Сяо Чжаня, прижался губами к запястью.   
— Только не у меня, — замахал руками бармен. — Идите в отель к Чуан-му, она ко всему привыкла.   
Автомат наконец прожевал слово «домой».   
«Дорога уводит меня вдаль, но я возвращаюсь к тебе», — хриплым голосом пропел он.   
Тело дракона медленно таяло, превращаясь в линии узора на полу.   
Ибо продолжал держать за руку Сяо Чжаня, пока не зазвонил смартфон.   
— Я же говорил, — вздохнул тот. — У нас мало времени. Опять потеряли.   
— Пусть и не находят, — Ибо неохотно вновь надел маску.   
Бармен сделал глоток из бокала Сяо Чжаня.   
— Хорошее вино. Не понимаю, что вам всем не нравится. 

Из бара они вышли вдвоем — Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань. Но ни у одного, даже самого внимательного наблюдателя не было шанса заметить их. Бар на перекрестке миров, где порой встречались боги, которые давно забыли, как быть богами, тщательно охранял свои секреты.   
Моргни, и вместо двери — гладкая каменная стена. Впрочем, если прислушаться, можно разобрать, как старый музыкальный автомат захлебываясь поет о любви и разлуке. Но кто теперь слушает джаз?


End file.
